


魇

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bad Ending, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, Spanking, female spank male, 发泄, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 完结, 强迫, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 暴力, 某莉的封印区, 校园, 梦境, 现代, 男贝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）的无逻辑调教训诫爽文，而这是某莉不堪回首的旧文存档（已完结），可能含有负能、自残、惊悚、暴力等各种情节，不喜误入啦。
Kudos: 5





	魇

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OTK，over the knee，SP爱好者常用来简称趴在腿上被打屁股的体位。

这一篇也是我上高三时在本子上码的解压文……而且是根据真实情况有感而生的……

之所以封印起来……就是因为我不想再触碰这段回忆。

但是最近在追的漫画里，出现了跟这篇文里某莉脑补过的很像的情节……所以某莉决定把这篇文翻出来好好整理一下，改成同人文！

于是这边是顺便整理出来的原版。

【不适警告！不适警告！不适警告！】

有女口男，男反攻情节（是的我自己现在都开始讨厌自己以前的口味了，最终同人里会全部删改掉…）

**Chapter 1**

窗外还是雾蒙蒙的，她坐窗台上，任寒气湿了面颊。

她凑进窗口，看着天上黑沉沉的云，喃喃着。

“今天是，20xx年x月xx日……”

探出脚，她站到了窗户外面狭窄的平台上。

“18了，活得够长了……”

泪水滑落，坠向楼底。

忽然，不知是谁拉住了她的手。

“好像幻听到了他的声音啊……”

一个大力把她扯回了窗内，扯到了走廊的地面。

她扶住墙站稳，看见了他。

“这果然是…梦吧……”

“妳想干什么？！”

他的声音急促得尖锐，脸也涨得红红的。

她望向窗外。

“这是我想问你的问题。”

“妳18了，为什么要去死？！”

他顿了顿。

“妳别忘了，我还没有兑现我的承诺。”

“……”

她张了张嘴，没有说出一个字，眼角带着泪渍，目光有些无神。

他的脸越来越红，直到他的唇碰了她的。

热气洒在她脸上，她推开他，一个反缉拿将他按到窗台上，对着献祭般的屁股赏了几组巴掌。

带着些许呜咽的呻吟，他的脸红到了耳尖脖根，身上泛起了热气。

“梦到这里，该醒了。”

她轻声道，便脱力坠入了黑暗。

“魇儿……”

**Chapter 2**

“别…走……”

黑暗中，飘渺的声音萦绕在她的四周，

睁开眼，她出现在自己的卧室里。身后，他牵住了她的手。

她转身，垂下眼，望着手和手交织的地方。

“你是我，你不是他。这…又有什么意义……”

“那句话他不会说，而我会说——”

“请妳对我做些事情吧！”

她的战栗顺着手传给了他，他接着道。

“想怎样都可以。”

她抽回那只手，双手捂住脸，泪水顺着胳膊流下。

他的脸仍旧红着，默默拿下她的一只手，放在自己胸口。

狂躁的脉搏昭示着他的心情，她看向他，愣住了。

似曾相识的表情与神态，妩媚如本体。

你……真的是梦中人吗？

他的手带着她的，一路向下。任她的指尖划过他传导过上衣的滚烫，抵达腰带，却被她停住。

“如果说，我想要杀了你呢。”她闭上眼。

“妳不会那么做的。”他向前走了几步。

她，似乎感到了他身体散发的热度。

她开始解他的腰带，解他的外裤。

他有些局促，却更似有些兴奋……

直到她搭坐在床边，一把将他扯到腿上。

OTK的姿势让他瞬间慌乱，感觉到背后的她揽过他的腰就要褪他的裤子。

“不…”他伸起外侧的手扯住自己的外裤。“不是这样……”

“是谁说了‘想怎样都可以’？！”她愠怒，用力把他的手扭剪到背上，压低他的上半身。

“……我…”他的心脏砰砰作响，脸通红通红。想挣扎起身，这时腰侧却被狠狠揉了上去。

“啊啊～！”他反射般躲开，却正好滚近了她，一下子被借势脱下了裤子。

修长的双腿是淡淡的蜜色，暴露在空气中有点凉凉的。

他微微挣扎，未褪净的长裤堆在踝部，倒是起了束缚的作用。

“啪啪！”

声音回荡在屋子里，让他浑身上下镀上了一层粉。痛感蔓延在屁股上，令他满口未说出的话化作了呻吟。

白色的紧身三角内裤勒出他丰满的轮廊，淡粉的指印欢快地显出些许。

“啪啪啪啪……”不停歇的问候。

她满足于弹软的手感，以及他颤抖中隐忍的娇息。

他的脸红得快要滴血，红到脖颈耳根。紧抿的唇，偶尔微启带出喘息；被按住的手，有点酸乏，却敌不过身后最高点处传来的疼痛。

“…啊……”他拧了一下，脸上的表情足以令人发狂，可惜她无法看到，“疼……”

抽打停顿下来，她的手扯上他最后的屏障。

“不…不行……！”他软软地拱起，企图躲开她的手，但实际上简直就像是勾引，“…不要……”

“要不要是你说了算的吗？”她拽下他的内裤。

“唔……”他的身上泛起美丽的淡红，热热的。他呜咽地讨饶：“别…别这样……”

光裸的屁股上一片大红，已然不见了指痕。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！……”继续加深颜色。

“嗯…不…啊……”破音的轻声嘶鸣伴着他身体的摆动，摇晃的双丘散发着更加迷人的诱惑，“不要……不要……疼……饶了我吧……疼……”

喊疼的哭音终于为他换来了停歇，屁股上火热的深红使他忍不住叉动双腿来缓解这极致的痛。

她不依不饶地把指尖滑上他的缝隙。

“啊……”他大口地喘息着，被戳弄了那里的他，眼睛里迷蒙起春意。

她也感觉到了腿上有异物正在顶她。

**Chapter 3**

她的指尖离开了他的花蕊，抬起他的腰，将他搂上了床。

他趴在床上，呼吸有些重，偏头看去，她跨上了他的腰。

“唔…！”他闭上眼，躲闪着她伸进他上衣在他身侧游移的双手，“痒…！别……呃唔！”

两个人的身上热气翻腾，她用唇轻啄着他的耳廓。

“唔唔…”他的呼吸变得乱七八糟，脸红得发烫。

她扳过他的身体，唇擦过他红红的脸颊，覆上他的唇。

软软的，她吮咬着，他笨拙地回应着。

“唔…嗯…嗯嗯！”他漏出一两声嘤咛，是她不老实的手又在戳弄他的腰侧，他躲闪着翻滚，身后红肿的屁股擦到床弄痛了他。

撬开他的齿，碾啮他的舌，夺走他的呼吸。

“嗯…嗯！”她的手伸进他的上衣，扯上他的两颗豆豆，揉捏挤压。

“哈啊……呃嗯…”她放过了他肿起的双唇，手上却没停下动作。他垂在两边的手无力地推着她的胳膊：“疼……啊…”

她终于起身停手，望着他半睁的迷蒙双眼和自己在他嘴边留下的银丝，被魅惑地更加癫狂。

她向下退去，把他所有没褪干净的下衣都褪了个净。

最后用唇碰了小小他的顶端。

“唔…”他本能地僵抖起来，“…不…不要…啊……”

“啊…不……”他感觉到了她的舌头，“啊啊……”想要紧合双腿，却被她的膝盖顶住，她的手也没闲着，摩挲在他颤抖的大腿上。

虽然说着不要，他却没有起身推开她，只是受着下面的“湿刑”，“不…不要……啊…”满面春意，“不要…不要再舔了……”

她腾出一只手拿住他涨得越来越大的小小他，继续向内侧进攻。

“呜…啊啊……”他泪眼朦胧，“不行了…放过我……”

她的指腹摩挲上顶端，他媚叫出声，“啊～！放过我…不行了…啊～不要…不要这样……”他的上身略微弓起，双手在身侧无力地扯着床单，下面的他已经沁出了汁液，“啊…呜嗯……”

“要还是不要？”她俯身来到上面，留下一只手用拇指继续涂抹他顶端的蜜液，欣赏着他情动的迷人神态：他半睁着含泪眼，红肿的双唇边还留有不知是谁的银液，脸上的酡红正不断变深。

“嗯？”她邪魅地舔上他的下巴和脖颈，“告诉我。”

他的脸涨得通红，不敢睁眼，双唇紧抿成了一条线，“唔……”

“真不乖。”她的手蹂躏着他的下面，最终让他射得到处都是。

“嗯…嗯～啊呃…呜……”他哭叫着抱住她，拧摆不止。“啊～啊！”

“嗯？要不要？”她凑近他鲜红欲滴的诱人耳朵，留下自己的口水。

“呜…呃……”刚软下来又被撸到了硬，他抱着她嘤咛起来，“我……”他把头埋进她的肩窝，轻声吐出低不可闻的音，“…要……”

她微微一笑，扯下自己的下衣，喘息、起伏，两个人抱在一起，她吟哦着把手揉上他的头发，在他的呜咽中上下起舞。

“我爱你。”

**Chapter 4**

她一张开双眼，便发现了一个一丝不挂的背对着她的男人。

她起身凑近，凭空描摹他的侧脸轮廓。

是他啊，我的爱人。

“嗯…”他感觉他的耳朵湿湿的，腰侧有热流游走。

他闭着眼，朦胧中知道了是身后她坏坏的嘴巴和手。

“呼…哼～！”他抢先把双手护在了双腿之间——在她的手滑到那里之前。

她不满地把手放在他的手上，口喷热气地对着他的耳鬓发表意见。

“怎么？嫌弃我？”

“没…没有…哪敢啊……”他红着脸嘟起还未消肿、稍稍刺痛的嘴唇，“可…可是…昨晚……”说着说着，他的耳朵也红了起来，说不下去了。

“昨晚怎么？”她笑了，故意调笑道，手摩挲在他肉肉的胳膊上。

“……太过了…有点……”他闭着眼扭来扭去，“还不都是妳干的……”

他撒着娇，然后发现她歪下头把他吻了个正着。

唇还麻痛着，他抿着嘴躲闪，用拐弯的嗯唔表示着抗议。

“啊…呜唔…！”出其不意地揉了把他的腰侧，她成功地咬上他的舌头，“干什么～！讨厌，妳太坏了！”他推开她，把脸埋在枕头里，“呜呜好疼…”

“啊，我好令人讨厌啊…呵呵，那，失陪了。”

场景一瞬间消失了，世界变成了白茫茫的一片——

变成了一个没有方向、没有物质的世界。

结界的边缘吗……他到处寻找着她。

他看见了一个黑点，便朝那个方向跑去。

场景像电视米花消失一样重现了。

又是学校走廊，衣服也回来了。

他拉住她。她甩开他。

“我就是傲娇一下…生气做什么？！”他站在她身后低着头嘀咕。

“不过…就是梦之魇。”她的身体又开始发抖，她抱住自己的肩，似是畏寒。

“……！”他明白她又醒了，“呐，妳要知道，妳对我做什么都没关系的，我永远都不会躲开，不会推开……不会刺伤妳的心。”

“啪！！”她猛地转身给了他一记耳光，他重心不稳地摔倒在地。

“但是只要醒来…”她呜咽着，“只能看见他跟别人的欢笑，他对我的冷淡。而我想的永远都发生在他和别人身上！！”

“…嗯。”他捂着红肿的掌印，含着泪从地上爬起，刚要站直便被她又一脚踹进小腹，再次栽倒在地。

他蜷成一团，惨惨地望着她。她却已泣不成声，“他…他不爱我……啊…啊……”

他艰难地站了起来，抱住她，“妳的爱，他不要，”贴上她的耳，“就给我吧……无论用什么方法。”

她的手抓在他的腰侧，似掐、似插。很痛，他抱紧她，承受着她的发泄，分担着她的痛。

“嗯…呃……啊…”

不会躲开的，我不会躲开的。他的眼泪流了出来，头埋进她的肩。

“再用力些也…”他哽咽着安慰她，“…无妨。”

“为什么…要这样对我……”她松开手，把他推到墙上，狠狠咬上他的唇。

“嗯…嗯……”他颤栗着忍耐她又插上他肋骨的双手，呻吟被堵住，变成了带着哭音的嘤咛。他紧紧攀着她，不让自己滑下去。

她终于放过了他，大概。

他瘫倒在她怀里，红肿的双唇微启着、喘息着，泪眼朦胧地抬头对上她红色的眼。

血一般的红色泪水顺着她的脸淌下来，殷湿了她的衬衣。

**Chapter 5**

他慌乱地抹去她面颊上的泪，血却弄花了她的脸。

“不要这样，我…我还能行…！给我惩罚吧……求妳…”他惊恐地看着自己满是她鲜血的双手。

她的双目变成了两个可怕黑洞，过了一会儿她才出声道。

“进屋，趴到桌子上，裤子脱掉。”

他从她的怀里起来，发现手上已经没有了血，她的脸也恢复了原样。

“嗯！”他连连点头应下，快步走进空无一人的教室，来到第一排的桌前，却猛地脸红了个彻底。

他不去想她为什么不直接把他的裤子变没，开始解腰带。

褪下外面的裤子到脚边，他含眸抿唇，可怜兮兮地回头望向门口正看着这一切的她。

她面无表情，一动也不动。

他只好带着怀里那只乱跳个不停的兔子，继续脱内裤。他的附属物完全暴露在空气中，他抻着有些紧的内裤，褪至膝弯。

裤子凌乱地挂在腿上脚边，搭配着修长的双腿，显得魅惑十足。

他颤栗着伏在桌上，高高翘起身后，双腿乖巧地并拢，撅得很规矩。

他觉得浑身发烫。的确，他全身都粉了。

他可怜巴巴地回头看向她，又压低了自己的腰，两团肉轻轻摇晃着，努力地勾引着她。

她终于走上前。他连忙别过头去，抓住桌沿，等待着她。

臀肉上还留着上次的淡粉，美得十分诱人。

但是她没有直接欺负他的臀肉，却是用指尖点上他的背脊，缓缓向下滑去。

他惊慌地暗自睁大双眼，感觉到她离那里越来越近。

“…哼嗯……呃…”他抿着自己肿痛的唇，发出了惊惧的喘息。

她戳上了花蕊，一下又一下。他把头埋进了胳膊里，浑身厉害地抖了起来。

**Chapter 6**

“呜…！”他反射般弓起上身，双目迷离着没有焦点，最后咬牙压下自己的腰，把自己快要滑下去的臀，拱上桌边——任她的手指继续进入。

指尖在花蕊中被夹紧，却仍缓缓深入。他紧抿着嘴唇，唇上还留着她给的麻痛；他抱着桌子，身上沁出了汗，努力克制起身的冲动。

嘤咛自隐忍中倾泻而出，他却感觉到她方向的忽然改变。

她将手指抽了出来。他疑惑地把脑袋从肉肉的胳膊里抬起来，小心翼翼的回头看……然后突然的，来了一声“啪！”

“啊…！”伴着巴掌扇在肉上的声响，他随之大叫了出来。

不成想，空荡荡的教室回声效果是极好的……他的脸红到了耳根，只觉得屁股火辣辣地痛，头皮发起了麻，脑袋缩回了胳膊再不愿探出来。

她刚才的一掌横贯了他的双丘，留下一道鲜红的印记。他那两团可爱的臀肉颤软的手感倒确实是令人愉悦，再加上他带着回音的回应，她差点咧嘴笑了起来。

看着熟悉的教室别无他人，只有自己面前的他颤巍巍地趴在首排的桌子上，腿上挂着内裤，乖乖撅高自己的屁股……她的兴致逐渐变得浓厚。

“啪！啪！啪！啪！……”左右左右，她在他的臀瓣上留下属于她的印记。好手感的丰满臀肉配合地弹动，颜色被慢慢加深。

教室回荡着噼啪声，他浑身发红，捂着嘴不愿发出其他声音加入混响，极尽乖巧地保持着撅姿。

“呜…嗯呜呜……”当屁股越发红肿发亮，他的身体忍不住地开始摇晃起来。呻吟虽然忍住了，但喘息却是憋不住——他就那样捂着嘴，泪盈盈地粗重呜咽起来。

她停了下来，打量着他绷直的双腿有些支持不住地抽搐，用手背感受了一下他肿臀上滚烫的温度，惹得他一个激灵。

她走到他面前的椅子上坐下，抓起他汗湿的头发，抬起他的脸。似有泪痕的双颊红得魅惑，眉微蹙，眼闭着，唇微启，喘息着。

好美。她勾起他的下巴，他疲惫地半睁开眼。

“疼吗？”她靠近他的耳。他嘟起嘴，委屈地抱住她娇声道，“疼～！”

“是吗…”她从他怀里挣出，坐在椅子上低头看向自己同样红肿的手心。

他惊讶地睁大眼睛，这才反应过来力的作用是相互的。

他想要抚上她的手掌，却被她攥紧缩回，只能尴尬地望向她。她垂下头，用那只手按在胸口弄皱了衣衫。

“比起这里，这一点也不让人觉得痛。”

“……我…”他哭丧着脸，“我…不疼……刚才是开玩笑的…！继续…请继续吧…！讲台上应该…有教鞭……我…我这还有腰带……”

“闭嘴。”她抬起头，伸出了手，用指腹摩擦在他敏感的唇瓣上，露出了笑意。

这是刚才进过后门的那根手指。

他并不知情，只见到她扬起了笑脸，开始再次调戏他，他羞耻地抿嘴合眼。

“都哭出来了。还继续？”她揉揉他的头发，“把裤子穿上陪我散个步吧。”

他睁开眼，发现她从座位上起了身，自己便也应声爬起，去提内裤。不过…好紧……

“嘶…啊……呃呃…”他艰难地穿好内裤，回头俯视自己变胖了的某部位，然后偷眼望向笑得不动声色的她。他幽怨地暗自撇嘴，轻轻弯腰拉起地上的外裤……这时他发现，千辛万苦地穿明白了裤子，自己却走不明白路了。

她满意地向一瘸一拐的他伸出一只手，他拉上她的手，扑进她的怀里。

“妳要对我负责……妳保证过的……”他委屈地控诉着环上她的肩，温暖的鼻息洒在她的脖颈。

“嗯，我…一定会的。”他的重量让她感到踏实，让她不禁环上他柔柔软软的腰，扶好他。

“只要你不再，推开我。”

**Chapter 7**

连搂带哄，她终于把哼哼唧唧的他从楼上扶到了楼下。

没人去在意为什么教学楼外是一座公园。她扶着他走到长椅前。

他看着她在硬硬的木制长椅上坐下，默默站在她身侧，没有动作。

“怎么？不坐吗？”她笑着问道。

“不…不用了……”他局促地望了望不会让自己屁股好受的长椅。

“那就趴到我腿上来。”

“？！”话音刚落，她便拉过他的手把他再次扯到了名为大腿的刑台上。他下意识想要挣扎，却连忙忍住了，千言万语化作一句惊慌的低鸣。

“我错了……”

“诶，都疼得坐不下了，我来帮你揉揉。”

“…呃～啊……啊～”她的手隔着裤子在他肿痛的屁股上轻揉，摩擦和触碰让他在光天化日之下发出破碎的呻吟，“嘶…嗯～啊…啊～啊……”

“这个场景，总有一种会突然来人的感觉。”她边揉边自言自语着，“切一下。”

随着她指令的下达，场景切换回了卧室。

她把他扔上床，他趴着回头，看到她骑上他的腿，手伸下去解他的腰带。

轻柔地褪下他所有的裤子，她拿起一瓶药。

他配合地撅了撅，任她在身后冰冰凉凉地涂抹，屁股的疼痛终于得到了缓解。再敷上冰袋，他释放出一声媚人的叹息。

花儿为什么这样红？她抬身，侧躺到一边，揽过他的肩，欣赏着他泛红的颜。

他也乖巧地窝进她的双峰，然后坏坏地扯开她衬衣的扣子。

“不疼了？”她揉上他的腰侧。

“唔～！”他躲闪着，冰袋滑了下来。

“这么不老实，嗯？”

他爬起来，把冰袋拿到一旁的桌上，扑到她上面，吻住了她。

他好沉，也好暖……她想躲开，却发现双臂被他钳制在两侧。她不知为何，有些无力反抗。或许，是不想反抗吧。

厚重而饱满的双唇覆盖了她的，乱了她的呼吸。他的舌尖调皮地弹动着，抵着她的齿想要更进一步。

与此同时，她上衣的扣子全部被他解开，他温热的手掌带来的暖流流淌在她腰腹。

她猛然一窒，痛苦地皱眉，一个膝撞精准地顶在了他的下面。

“啊！”他软倒在她身上。

她移出他的压制，捂着脸，颤抖着声音：“你以为…你是谁啊……”

“……疼…”他泪光闪闪地偏头，两手夹在腿间。

她无言，按着他的肩用膝盖顶在了他的背上，再伸手从他后面拧上他的大腿内侧。

瞬间他便发出了凄惨的叫声，伴着大声的喘息开始拼命地挣扎。

“疼，疼——！饶命…饶命……”深红的两团臀肉一起一伏，她却迟迟不松手。他意识到不该挣扎，开始努力克制着动作哭求讨饶：“啊～啊……我错了…放过我……”

“你以为你是谁啊！”

她破音地嘶喊道。

她终于放开了他，他蜷缩着捂住腿间，不停地喃喃：“对不起…”

“疼吗？”

他红着眼圈望向面无表情的她，迟疑地点点头，又摇摇头。

她伸出一只手，向他捂着的下面伸去，轻抚上他修长的手指。

“饶…饶了我……”

“我给你揉揉。”她哽咽道。他连忙无措地将自己的双手移开，让她伸了进去。

她的手在他腿间摩挲着，小家伙一下子跳了起来。他惊慌地偷看她的表情，又胡乱地开始了讨饶：“对不起…！”

她静静地用手握住了小小他，吻了上去，执以湿刑。

“不…不要……呜…啊～啊…！”

天堂和地狱的转换来得太快，他的求饶带上了春意。

**Chapter 8**

“啊～啊…不…不要……”他有些耐不住挣扎的冲动，但肿痛臀瓣上她固定的手掌仿佛在警告着什么。他找不到可以借力支持的地方，大着胆子把腿缠上了她的腰，委屈地娇声嘤咛。

她轻轻吻上他大腿内侧自己留下的淤青，一只手一下一下地撸动，另一只手又在他的屁股上反复揉捏，蜜液顺着他顶端的口汩汩沁出。前前后后的快感与疼痛，令他天堂地狱间往往返返。

“呜呜呜…啊～啊——”终于撑不下去了，他夹紧她的腰，抱着她的肩，射了个痛快。

她放开了他，洁净地仰躺在一旁。他小心翼翼地挽上她的胳膊：“怎么了？”

“……累。”她抬眼。

“哦。”他莫名有些悻悻。

“还想要？”“不…不敢了！”

“你来吧，这次不赶你了。”她淡淡地吐字，合上双眸。

他忐忑地跨上了她，展开她才刚被解开的上衣，直接继续将胸衣推到了上面。两颗桃子摇晃着暴露在空气中，他左手揉上左边，嘴含上右边的顶端，右手缓缓拉下她的裤子。

裤子堪堪脱下，他的指尖便游离进她的腿间，流连于花园。

“啊……”她发出舒适的叹息，让他也安心下来，更加卖力地舔吮乳尖、揉按小豆。

她感觉到他修长的手指有节奏的进出，不由得按着胸前的脑袋摆动起身体来。

他起身，虔诚地舔食手中的汁液，沉下腰将自己再次变得坚硬的小东西送进了她的体内。

他抱住她律动着，她的指尖剜进床单，半睁的眼流出一串串的晶莹。

“我究竟在做什么啊…啊……”她带着嘲笑低吟着，“跟自己…做爱吗？真是…梦魇……”

一道撕裂的喊声划破结界。

“那就快醒过来——！！”

画面碎成了一片又一片，只留下漫无边际的白色。

她不知向什么方向“向下坠落”着，迷离的双目中飘洒出星星点点的咸。

眼前仿佛浮现出了断断续续的影片……

“如果我马上就要死了，你最后会对我说什么？”  
“如果妳一定要我说些什么，那我就什么也不说。这样，妳就永远不会死了。”

“妳想不想…试试看？”  
“我…我还没准备好……”

“被蚊子亲在PP上了…”  
“它喜欢你的血。”  
“哈～那是～我的血无毒无害纯天然～！”  
“我也想尝尝。”  
“……”

“我总觉得她隐瞒了他的真实性别。”  
“没有啊，她是女孩子啊——你见过哪个男生总是哭的？”

“其实比起你的前面，我更喜欢你的后面……”  
“……”

“不要…不要啊……”

“饶了我……”

“妳要对我负责…！”  
“我会的。”

“妳的梦想是什么？”  
“我的梦想，就是你啊。”  
“……我说认真的。”  
“我很认真。”

“妳…跟踪我？！”  
“我们为什么不能光明正大地在一起？”

……

“我们…保持距离吧。”

滋——轰！

白色又碎成了片，幻化消失，一切笼罩在了黑暗中。

她痛苦的嘶鸣湮没在幻听到的刺耳消音器哔声里。

她抱紧被子，床单乱成一团，无力地躺在被泪水浸透的枕头间。

“魇……”颤抖的哑音。

_＜END＞_


End file.
